Staying Alive, Barely
by DreamersDo
Summary: Between babies, high school, life, acting, living...Will these teens make it? Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, and a little Cade in later chapters. Rated M for a reason. It doesn't suck I swear.
1. What a Fucking Joke

**It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction, but sometimes things just need to happen. :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything related to Victorious. I just have a brain that works overtime sometimes. ;D**

**Also there is STRONG LANGUAGE. And VERY STRONG THEMES. Don't read if you don't like strong language or strong themes. There will be some rough sex in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"What a Fucking Joke"

She never thought she'd be in this situation. Ever. Her life, at this juncture, was effectively over. If everybody loved her, like they loved that fucking Vega cunt, things would probably be different. Actually, if Jade were Vega, this would be praised. Everybody would be excited - another little Vega running around? They'd fall in love. They'd be spell bound by the little mullato child, who would be incredibly musically inclined and wittier than hell What would little baby Oliver be like? A dark, beautiful, brooding kid? A kid that would want to torment other children and then act completely innocent and get away with it?  
>Jade stared down at the stick and the stupid pink lines. Pregnant. With a heavy but dry eyed sob, she threw the damned thing at the drug store mirror.<br>"_17 and pregnant_," she thought, fighting an urge to sob, "_what a fucking joke_."

Beck Oliver stared at the television in his RV, not really seeing what was there. Jade had texted him saying that they "needed to talk," so he was aware that something had to be up. His hand kept on running up and through his hair absently - a nervous habit he'd held since childhood. He looked down at his phone as it began to buzz, and for the first time in a while, he smiled when he saw it wasn't Jade.

_Andre 7:42_  
><em>hey bro wazzuppp?<em>

_Beck 7:43_  
><em>Not much, jade just told me we need to "talk" do you know anything?<em>

_Andre 7:43_  
><em>nah dude ill ask tori.<em>

_Beck 7:44_  
><em>Shes either breaking up with me or she's pregnant.<em>

_Andre 7:46_  
><em>nah bro she's prolly just pissed u for something stupid again<em>

Beck was typing out his response when Jade let herself into his RV. Her face, typically pale, was a burning red with dark rivers running down it. She'd been crying. Something was definitely up.  
>"Beck," she said, her voice surprisingly stoic for how her face looked.<br>"Hey babe, what's up?" Beck replied with his heart racing. He was able to keep himself steady and normal, however. Oh the benefits of being an actor.  
>"I'm knocked up," she blurted out, not really having any other way to say it. "What do you want to do?"<p>

Beck's eyed widened. Even if he kind of thought that could be the problem, hearing the confirmation was a lot different than thinking about it. his thought process was a split second, but he felt like it was an hour. He was 18. An aspiring actor, he wanted to do things with his life. Big things. Famous things. He did not know how to respond.  
>"I, I don't know. What do you want to do?" He stuttered out. He had never known fear before, but he had a feeling this was very very close to what fear was.<br>"I don't fucking **KNOW** what I want to do! It's your-" she stopped herself, collecting her thoughts, her voice going from the verge of screaming to very soft. "It's your kid too."  
>"I...I just don't know right now, Jade," Beck finally sighed out after looking at her for a few moments.<br>"Fine, Beck, fuck it, just call me when you do." Jade broke her internal resolution to not scream at him, quickly grabbing her coat and slamming the door to his RV, making the entire recreational vehicle shake with an ominous boom.

Beck sighed heavily, picking up the random knick knacks she had knocked off of his shelves. What the hell was he going to do?

As Jade stepped out into the slightly chilly Monday night in November, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from sobbing again. Wrapping her coat tightly around herself, she took a moment to glare at her boyfriend's dwelling before collecting herself and sitting in her car - although not collecting herself enough not to punch the steering wheel a few times. Once she had calmed herself enough, she started the car and sped off.

Jade West, 17, pregnant, and more broken than she'd ever been in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Leave some love. I have about...8 more chapters already written, so if you want me to continue I will! :)<strong>

**Love, Lilah**


	2. Are You Fucking Happy Now?

**Okay, guys, here is chapter 2. :) Thanks for the reviews I got for chapter 1, decided to keep on going. I wrote even more today [I write in a notebook and then type it up] so I have even more done if you guys want more!I really suck at formatting on here, so I'm sorry the format isn't too terribly fantastic. :(  
><strong>

**Look to the first chapter for the whole disclaimer stuff, if you're really curious. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Pt 1<strong>

"_Are You Fucking Happy Now?"_

Tuesday morning found Beck arriving at school an hour late, his eyes glaring red with a "don't talk to me" look on his face. Sikowitz gave him a questioning look as he took his seat next to an equally pissed looking Jade. As she turned to look at him, her face turned red and she sighed loudly, standing up and darting out of class.

"Well, okay, something is going on between the happy couple. Tori, go get Jade, please," Sikowitz let out with a sigh. Theater kids. So _dramatic_.

Tori Vega looked at her teacher, raised an eyebrow, and pointed to herself as though she was posing it as a question. He nodded and she stood up, her long legs allowing her to run out into the hall just in time to see Jade turning the corner. Tori caught up to the pale girl to see her sitting on the ground leaning on the wall, visibly racking with sobs.

"Uh, hey, Jade," Tori mumbled out awkwardly, leaning down and patting the crying girls shoulder.

Jade turned her head up and said in the quiestest and most scathing voice she could muster, "if you want to keep your fucking hand you will remove it from me. Now."

Tori obliged, but instead walked in front of her and sat down in the middle of the hall staring at her. Tori still didn't understand why Jade hated her so much, even when she spent so much time trying to act friendly. Even though they weren't exactly friends, Tori still didn't really particularly like to see the normally strong girl crying - it really wasn't a good look for her.

"Well, uh, what's wrong?" Tori managed to get out between the tear ridden death glare Jade was giving her. "You wouldn't understand, Princess. Nothing ever goes wrong with you." Jade's lilt was progressively getting louder, more angry.

"Calm down, Ja-"  
>"SHUT THE FUCK UP, VEGA. YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE. I'M PREGNANT. ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?" Jade realized what she'd said a little too late - by this point, Tori had tears in her eyes. Jade continued to stare her down until she saw the 'Princess'es eyes get wide.<p>

"Oh fuck," Jade mumbled before turning around to see the entire acting class gawking at them, wide eyed and silent like a pack of deer in headlights. Jade noticed Beck standing in the back, his hand doing double time running through his hair, his gaze averted to the floor.

"Well, uhm, let's get back to class, nothing to see here," Sikowitz quickly let out with a fake exuberant voice and a clap of his hands.

**Chapter 2 - Pt 2**

"_You Don't Mean..."_

Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori sat at their normal lunch table an hour later, none of them really speaking. Cat's hand was absently running through Robbie's hair while Andre was tapping out a beat on Tori's thigh.

"So Jade is pregnant," Robbie finally blurted out, knowing somebody needed to mention the skinny pregnant elephant and her long haired elephant mate who knocked her up in the room. The absent hand motions stopped.

"Yeah, man, and neither of them are texting me back. I don't know where they went." Andre said, his voice not nearly as musical as usual.

"Jade was really broken up," Tori finally got out, taking a few bites of her fries nervously, "I don't know what they are going to do...It isn't too late to, you know, take care of the problem."

Cat's eyes raised at that comment, releasing an indignant squeak. "You don't mean," her voice lowered to a mouse squeak, "abortion?"

Tori nodded slowly as Cat asked her the question. "That's exactly what I mean," she said, looking to Robbie and Andre for support. They both lowered their heads, not willing to get into reproductive rights and politics and what not with them. Cat stood up and shook her head, opening her mouth indignantly - on the precipice of beginning to yell when she saw one Mr. Beck Oliver walking up. They all began to quickly speak about something else.

"So, uh, about those Mets," Robbie let out awkwardly, pulling a still aggravated Cat onto his lap.

"Oh shut up guys, I know you were all talking about Jade and I," Beck growled out, a shade of angry that none of them had ever seen him before.

"Well yeah, we were all kind of wondering what you guys were doing," Cat replied, never being the one to sensor herself.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me," Beck let out with a heavy hearted sigh, "could one of you try talking to her I know she thinks I'm mad at her - I'm not. I was just shocked and I didn't know how to respond." His voice was speeding up, getting frantic, not a thing he was known for. "I just don't know what she wants to do - she hates kids! I love her to death. I will do whatever she wants, I want kids with her, I'd have a million if she wanted them!" He looked up from his small tangent to see his friends all smiling and pointing to just behind him. A quick turn of his head and he saw a beaming Jade.

He stood up, giving her a hug. That way they couldn't see the mutual fear and shadow of doubt in their respective partner's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What didja guys think of the double chapter? I didn't want it to be too short, so I just added some extra. Review? :)<strong>


	3. You've Got To Be Joking

**Well, I couldn't help myself, the story is almost completely done being written out in my notebook so I guess I'll just continue on with chapter 3. :) If you'd like to review I'd really appreciate it! However, I think I'm going to leave out the major sex scene I wrote, I'm not terribly apt at writing sex scenes so it'd embarrass me. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer info is all up on the first chapter.**

**-Lilah**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"_You've Got To Be Joking"_

**2 Weeks Later **

Jade stared at Beck, very indignantly, as she put her feet up into the air to rest in the stirrups in front of her. There was a farrr too perky woman situated between her legs, holding what looked to be a giant grey dildo with blue goop on it. Oh internal ultrasound wand, being invasive since...Well, she didn't know when they were invented, but they were invasive nonetheless.

"Okay, sweetie, this won't hurt at all. Once we get this going we can see how far along you really are and maybe see a heartbeat and your baby!"

Jade rolled her eyes, annoyed at the woman's pep. She was about to say something, but Beck shot her a warning look. They had returned to nearly normal in the past 2 weeks, except Beck was being far more overprotective and smoking cigarettes like they were bubblegum.

"Okay, dolls, look at the screen! Those are your babies!"

Beck and Jade shared a look, then looked to the screen, then to the ultrasound technician, and then back to each other. Jade broke the silence. "Babies? Look, lady, this isn't the time to be joking around."

"No, look at the screen! There are the two heartbeats, two heads, two sacs," she took the time to outline both, clicking in measurements as she did.

The couple watched as the woman outlined them, both of their hearts beating fast enough that had they been in a silent room it could have been audible. Shock. Absolute shock. The technician didn't seem to care, chatting away. "They appear to be healthy, 8 weeks 6 days, fraternal."

Jade watched silently as Beck braced himself up against the bed.

"_Is this fear?_" He thought, trying to capture exactly what the emotion was.

**11 Weeks Later**

Jade was now 5 months pregnant, 19 weeks. She'd been labeled as medium to high risk, so she was not allowed to walk too much. She ended up spending a lot of her time sitting in class, or sitting at home, or sitting at Beck's, or sitting at Tori's. She had doctor appointments every other week, along with ultrasounds every 2. The group of friends had gotten really into the babies, much to her chagrin.  
>They were all sitting at their normal lunch table, Tori and Cat looking at baby catalogs. She'd told them that she didn't want a baby shower, but they'd insisted as though their lives depended on it.<p>

"Jade, they said they'd probably find the genders today, right?" Tori asked excitedly - they'd already picked out the themes for if it were two boys, two girls, or one of each, and she was ridiculously excited to order the party packs.

"Yes, Tori, for the hundredth time, yes," Jade sighed out. Her voice sounded just about as tired as she was. The baby on top had been rolling all day while the bottom baby was assaulting her cervix. "_Mommy's little replica_," she thought with exasperation.

Beck walked toward them from behind Jade, scaring her by putting his hands on her stomach and talking to the babies.

"Hello there, Crystal and Sapphire," he coochie cooed to her stomach.

Jade shot him a stern look, "we aren't naming our babies stripper names, no matter how much you want to, Oliver." She half growled out. Beck was really gorwing as a person - although he had this terrible delusion that they'd name the babies mineral names to match Jade's.

Cat stood up, smiling brightly, "I'll be right back, Robbie!" She said with a kiss. As she walked away, his smile widened. "She's been super lovey lately," he said, turning once more tow atch her walk away.

"Aww, that's so cute," Jade said sarcastically while making fake vomit noises.

"Jade, babe, let's go, your appointment is in," he looked down at his phone, "15 minutes!"

Tori, Andre, and Robbie all waved goodbye to the two as they walked [and waddled] to Beck's car to leave.

About a minute after, Cat skipped back up, taking her seat on Robbie's lap.

"Hey babe, what's got you so happy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and wrapping an arm around her lap.

"Can we get out of here, baby?" She asked sweetly, rubbing her hand on his arm.

Andre laughed, leaning over to give his friend a nudge. "When the lady says go, you better go!"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Robbie sputtered out.

It was pretty helpful that the parking lot was so close to the lunch area. They got into Robbie's car, Cat's hand rubbing his thigh the entire way to her apartment. Cat had asked her parents in the months prior to get her her own apartment so she could study and practice without her brother bothering her the entire time. She loved him to death, but it was pretty hard to get things done with somebody up your ass 24/7. The only problem with the apartment was that it was about 35 minutes away from Hollywood Arts, the positive was that it was only a few blocks away from Andre's house.

Robbie carried Cat into the apartment, taking off his shoes on her pink welcome rug. He dropped her on the couch, walking into her kitchen to start making some lunch. She sighed out of annoyance.

"Robbieee, I didn't say let's leave so that we could eat againnnnn," she sing-songed, taking off her top layer of shirts.

As Robbie was about to make a retort, his phone buzzed with a text message, and not 10 seconds later Cat's did as well.

Beck 1:21  
><em>hurry to the hospital, something wrong w jade & babies_

Cat and Robbie immediately looked up from their phones, rushing to pull on shoes and get out of the door. "I'll call Tori," Cat rushed out, but as she said that her phone began to ring.

"Hey, Cat, we'll meet you guys at Andre's, we ended up ditching out early too, can you come get us?" Cat could hear through her phone, Tori's voice obviously pretty worried.

"Yeah that's fine," Cat said, the cheer in her voice not there in the slightest. What was going to happen?

* * *

><p>A<strong>llll right kids, that's all for now, I'll probably just update every day until it is over. :) Review? :)<strong>


	4. What the Hell

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! Like I've said before, I have everything written out in my notebook, but I have to transcribe it onto here. I'm terribly sorry about the formatting - I don't have Word on my computer so I just upload everything into Notebook. :P**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! Reviews are always appreciated and read with smiles. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"_What the Hell_"

Robbie and Cat stopped and picked Tori and Andre up on their way to the hospital, with Tori texting beck the entire time giving short updates periodically.

"She's leaking amniotic fluid, and her blood pressure is really high," Tori sputtered out, tears falling down her face. They didn't really understand what this meant, but it sounded terrible, and nobody would have ever suspected that something like this would happen.

"Shit," Robbie let out, running his hand on his girlfriend's leg. He couldn't imagine if something had happened to her, and now Beck had to worry about his girlfriend and their children? Robbie couldn't even fathom it, and that scared him. These things just did not happen at Hollywood Arts.

Another ten minutes in the car felt like two hours before they made it in and rushed to the 3rd floor Labor and Delivery unit. Once they had checked themselves in, they were told by a nurse to go to the waiting room, where Beck was sitting with his head in his hands, visibly sobbing.

"Hey man, What's happening?" Andre asked quietly, taking a seat next to him in the very uncomfortable green linoleum chairs. Robbie took the remaining chair on his right while Beck leaned over onto Andre, who had put an arm around his friend. "They won't let me in there and the doctor hasn't come out in like 15 minutes," Beck had not experienced such a rush of feelings like this before. It was fear. It was most definitely fear. "Jade...The kids...What if they die?" He finally choked out, evoking a cry from both Tori and Cat. They were not equipped to handle situations like these. Tori sat down on the floor, leaning on Andre's leg and putting a hand on Beck's. Cat, however, took the initiative to stand up and walk to the nurses station.

"What is going on with Jadelynn West?" She asked, more forceful than with her everyday life."I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait for the doctor," the nurse replied sadly while pointing her back to the waiting room. As Cat was walking back, the doctor entered ahead of her into the hospital made holding cell.

"Beck? Could you come here?"

Beck nodded, taking a moment to collect himself and dry his eyes before standing up and crossing the room to the doctor, who was waiting with the door open. Beck's group of friends also stood, following as the doctor shut the door to the waiting room behind them. They all pressed their heads against the door, trying to hear exactly what was being said.

"I'm just going to tell you what is going on quickly, I have a c-section to preform in half an hour, and I need to get ready, okay?" Beck nodded, giving a hand gesture to tell him to go on.

"The leaking has stopped, it was from baby B, we're monitoring her heart rate, and it is still 115, so we're out of the deep end with her. Jade, however, we're working hard to keep her blood pressure down - although it's very far down from earlier. She's asleep, but you and your friends can visit her when she wakes up. She is going to have to remain in the hospital until we deliver, though, I'm afraid. She may be preeclamptic, so the longer we keep the babies baking the better, but at the same time, we don't want Jade to get ill, so we are shooting to deliver at 34 weeks."

Beck nodded at certain parts of the speech, stopping the doctor as he went to walk away.

"How is baby A?" He asked, knowing the baby would have to be okay, because the doctor didn't mention it, but still asking for his own mindset. Also, the doctor had let it slip that baby B was a girl, and he'd like to know the gender of the other one.

"He's fine, kicking his sister in the head as we speak."

"_A boy and a girl, wow._" Beck thought, his face breaking out in a grin. A daughter and son, and his girlfriend was okay for now. Today was shaping up to be a bit better. He turned around to open the door, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his pile of friends that he'd knocked down. He let out a laugh.

"Thanks guys," he said, still chuckling as he crossed the room to go back to his uncomfortable chair. "I really needed you here, I want Jade to wake up so I can see her, though."

Tori smiled as him, "well, daddy, how do you feel about the prince and princess?"

Beck laughed, "my children will never know themselves as royalty. It will just set themselves up for future disappointment."

Cat and Tori looked at each other with a little disappointment. "Looks like we'll have to pick out new themes, Cat." Tori finally said, grumping as she sat down back on the floor.

Jade woke up about an hour later, surprised by the amounts of tubes in her arms and monitors on her stomach. They had knocked her out before anything too terrible had happened, so she was slightly confused."Beck? She called out, briefly looking around to see her boyfriend passed out on the pull out chair bed in the corner of the room. His dark hair was mopped over his face, and Jade smiled at how cute he looked. "_Cute?_" She thought, "_god damn these kids have changed me_."

He raised his head, and seeing that she was awake he hopped up.

"Oh Jade, I'm so glad you're okay!" He let out grinning, striding over to give her a kiss and a head rub while simultaneously putting his free hand on her stomach.

"Yeah," Jade responded, her voice still sounding rather tired. "What happened?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Well, your blood pressure got really high, they put you under, and then you started leaking amniotic fluid."

"What?" Jade cried, sitting up rapidly, looking as though she had been punched in the gut. "Are the babies okay?" Immediately tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yes, the babies are okay, but you," he began to push her back down on the bed, "need to stay laying down. You are going to stay here until they deliver."

Jade's expression turned to one of panic. "When do they want to deliver?"

He looked down at her with a sad smile, "They're shooting for 34 weeks." He finally answered her question solemnly, but raised his voice into a little more of a hopeful one. "But we'll be here every day after school and I'll bring you lots of stuff to do and everybody will come all the time!"

Jade looked down to her sheet, trying to keep more tears from falling from her eyes. Her 18th birthday was going to be spent in the hospital, her kids were going to be premature...What the hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Please review, please? :D<strong>


End file.
